


Обратный отсчет

by Kai Ender (kaiender), Lios_Alfary, Russian_Fic_Store



Series: Лаки - глава филиала дома Бхарапутры [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, ImpSec, Jackson's Whole
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Авторы: Lios Alfary, Kai Ender</p><p>У Барона Бхарапутры есть один перспективный молодой сотрудник, сумевший подняться с самых низов до поста управляющего...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обратный отсчет

Часть 1. Архипелаг Джексона

Отсвет включенного экрана комма выхватывает из темноты то золотое кольцо в ухе, то длинные волосы, то распахнутый ворот. Строчки бегут по экрану, иногда задерживаясь по велению длинных пальцев, и тогда читающий внимательно прищуривается или, наоборот - улыбается мимолетным мыслям. 

Известен под именем: Лаки  
Дом: Бхарапутра  
Должность: глава филиала  
Специальность: корпоративный менеджмент  
Образование: Государственный университет Колонии Бета 

Взгляд цепляется за неожиданные слова. 

Точная дата рождения: неизвестна. Год рождения: 2865 по общегалактическому летоисчислению.  
Место рождения: неизвестно.  
Полное имя: неизвестно. 

Дыхание непривычно перехватывает, словно тебя поманили тайной, дали стимул, а теперь - спрятали за черными строчками на экране. Тайна насмешливо улыбается, строчки бегут друг за дружкой, торопятся… 

Краткая психологическая характеристика: сангвиник; экстраверт, иррационал, этик, интуит.  
Основные положительные черты: Энтузиаст… артистичная личность, быстро разрешает личные затруднения… Самое большое удовольствие - найти выход из положения, которое другим кажется безвыходным… Прекрасно умеет находить и развивать скрытые таланты в людях.  
Основные отрицательные черты: Всегда полагается на свою способность мгновенно импровизировать, вместо того, чтобы заранее подготовить работу. Непредсказуем... В отличие от многих, кто любит быть явным управителем ситуации, стремится быть ее тайным управителем, что делает его несколько опасным для Дома... 

«Может, все-таки избавимся от него, пока не поздно? Глава отдела кадров Выдрин»  
«Нет-нет, господин барон, никто всерьез не думает, что Дом может себе позволить потерять этого специалиста… Глава отдела кадров Крэг Сайнер». 

Мужчина негромко фыркает, заглянув в папку с фотографиями и комментариями к ним. 

Гладко зачесанные назад черные волосы, туника цветов дома, серьезный взгляд...  
"Ну хоть на агитационные листовки вывешивай! Глава секретариата Сигель Свенсон."  
То же лицо, но волосы собраны в замысловатую высокую прическу, золотые кольца серег и массивная пектораль…  
"А может лучше эту? Тут он моложе... Софи."  
Копна ярко-рыжих косичек с разноцветными бусинами, подведенные глаза, татуировка: красочный дракон в цетагандийском стиле обвивает горло ошейником и, склонив голову на скуле, выдыхает пламя на тонкие губы…  
"Девочки, посмотрите, какую прелесть я раскопала!! Люси"  
"Какой красавчик!! Давайте эту оставим!! Софи"  
"Девочки, это личное дело управляющего Бхарапутры, а не портфолио бордельных разработок Риоваля. Оставьте первое фото и сотрите свои хиханьки отсюда. Но хорош был, паршивец... Глава секретариата Сигель Свенсон"  
«Сигель разрешила оставить все - на память. Ура! Люси» 

На странице с пристрастиями и предпочтениями удивленно приподнимается бровь: ах, Лотос, Лотос... 

«Даже жаль, что я пока не могу дописать пару ласковых слов в этом разделе твоего досье, Лаки». 

Хобби: виндсерфинг; коллекционирование антикварного холодного оружия (Земля, Юго-Восточная Азия, VII-XIII век н.э.).  
Сексуальная ориентация: джексонианец.  
Любимое блюдо: Цзо-когги бокум («Банальное мясо с грибами, но как звучит…надо будет напроситься к нему на обед! Люси» )  
Любимый напиток: желтый чай «Бай-Хао Иньчжень».  
Любимая фраза: «Я живу ради Дома, разве нет?» 

Раздел послужного списка Лаки нетерпеливо проматывает, останавливаясь только на особо забавных комментариях в переписке. 

"Чертов любимчик!! Он получил обещанную мне лабораторию! А если её тоже разгромят за одну ночь, как предыдущую?! А как же тогда мои результаты?!! Хью Канабе."  
"Извините. Слово "чертов" выражает мои эмоции по отношению к Лаки, а не к господину барону. Ещё раз извините. Канабе."  
"Генетик Канабе исчез при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Следов на территории планеты не нашли. В других Домах он тоже не появлялся. Возможно, Лаки избавился от конкурента? Глава службы безопасности Свун."  
"Свун, угомонись. Какой он ему конкурент? В лучшем случае подчиненный... Впрочем, Канабе всё равно уже выработался, никаких приличных результатов в последний год. Закрой дело и не дергай зря мальчика. Васа Луиджи, барон Бхарапутра." 

Следующему выхваченному абзацу "мальчик Васы" искренне улыбается. Да именно тогда ясельное прозвище и стало его именем. 

"Удачливый сучонок... если он знакомится на улице то обязательно с тем, кого ищут уже неделю! А если поговорит пять минут, то завтра в наши двери постучится ведущий специалист конкурирующего Дома!! Ещё и с коробкой образцов!"  
Разговор занял гораздо больше времени, да и генетик Ри только и ждал возможности ускользнуть от хозяина. Но Муури, полгода искавший подходы к банку Риоваля, так и не смирился с тем, что удача иногда бывает важнее кропотливого труда... Хороший был мужик, жаль, что так неудачно принял ванну. Впрочем, уделял бы больше внимания своей работе, а не чужим флаерам, гляди и прожил бы дольше... 

«Ребята! Вы не поверите - Лаки всучил Девятую Риовалю! Отдел эксклюзивных продаж всю ночь пил за его здоровье. Надо же: он вошел в клетку к этой твари и вышел оттуда живым! Карен Ди.»  
«Да уж… выйти живым из логова Риоваля… счастливчик! Хью Канабе» 

Неловко дергается рука, и полоса прокрутки снова выкидывает к началу. 

Дата рождения: неизвестна.  
Место рождения: неизвестно.  
Полное имя: неизвестно. 

На поднятой к виску руке тихо звякнули браслеты. Не то, чтобы он когда-то особо задумывался над своим происхождением, но...  
А значит искать надо в более старых файлах. 

...развитое системное мышление... несомненные успехи в контрадиктологии... Дипломная работа по теме...  
На Бете он учился по документам Эдуарда Битерхейва, землянина. Но и там знакомые предпочитали не ломать язык и называли его привычным прозвищем Лаки. Чем же был обоснован выбор основного имени, он так и не смог узнать.  
Бета, кстати, запомнилась ему исключительно, как забавная, но чертовски пресная планетка с твердой валютой. То, от чего шалели дикари-барраярцы и смущались чистоплюи-эскобарцы, навевало на Лаки зевоту. Гораздо интереснее было изучать и находить полезные противоречия в бетанских законах об экспортной торговле. 

Результаты стандартного теста: 158-СЭ. 

"Васа, а из мальчика может выйти толк. Он отработает своё содержание. Задатки хорошие. Лотос"  
"Отправьте его к Биллу. Если справится - через три года Дом оплатит его обучение на Бете. Васа Луиджи, барон Бхарапутра."  
Билл был галактическим наемником. Пока не попал под выстрел, оставивший его без ног. Он предпочел не копить деньги на операцию, а вышел в отставку и устроился наставником, а еще, как узнал Лаки уже потом, главой внешней разведки Дома. Хорошая память, богатый опыт и космические навыки. И один очень любознательный ученик.  
Некстати вспомнилось, что он уже три дня не тренировался. 

«Мальчик неплохо справляется – у него явный организаторский талант. Чудесно манипулирует сознанием подопечных: дети рядом с ним успокаиваются и не задают лишних вопросов. Из него бы вышел хороший резидент для Дома. Прошу разрешения направить его на дальнейшую проверку способностей. Тэмми, воспитатель».  
До восьми лет клоны жили у наемных родителей. Тэмми справедливо считалась одной из лучших. В своё время она вырастила и новое тело Васы, за что ее ценили особенно Пожилая толстая негритянка в шуршащей алой юбке умудрялась справляться с пятью ребятишками одновременно, которые постоянно орали, болели и дрались. В таком гаме лишний был незаметен. Ну, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не втягивал остальных в свою игру или не подбивал на очередную шалость вроде "ты стащишь все плюшки со стола, пока Тэмми отвлечется на привидение, которым будешь ты!". Но проблемных, энергичных детей, с которыми много хлопот, всегда любят немного больше остальных. Тэмми и любила. Малыш Лаки отвечал ей взаимностью.  
Потом, когда он немного подрос, он начал помогать Тэмми справляться со всей этой дружной, галдящей ордой. «Лотта, Рин, ну кто так прячется? Я вас сразу нашел. Сидеть надо тихо и ждать, пока тот, кто ищет, не сдастся окончательно… Ладно, сейчас бегите в бассейн, оцените новую горку, а вечером еще немного поиграем в прятки. Что, Нильхи? Да, я почитаю сказку, обязательно. И помогу тебе нарисовать картинку для Тэмми, конечно, Лас…» Он очень быстро понял, чем человек отличается от клона, но делал все от него зависящее, чтоб этого не поняли остальные дети. Впрочем, разве не для этого Тэмми его и выкупила?  
"Деньги на счету кончились. Новых поступлений не было уже полтора года. Начальник бухгалтерии Золг."  
"Переработайте. У нас не благотворительное заведение! Управляющий яслями Абрахамс."  
"Я могу оставить его жить у себя? Тэмми."  
"Никакой платы за это не будет. Возмещения расходов тоже. Наоборот – Вы должны будете компенсировать стоимость ресурса. Управляющий яслями Абрахамс."  
«Спасибо. Тэмми.»  
Сейчас Тэмми уже не надо было возиться с детьми - она отдыхала, наслаждаясь тишиной и лишь изредка наведывалась в ясли, чтобы помочь советом и посплетничать со старыми знакомыми. И ни в чем не нуждалась - Лаки мог обеспечить матери достойную старость. А Тэмми обеспечивала своему «приёмышу» уют в доме. И чашку горячего чая вечером. 

Объект поступил… 

Пальцы замирают над клавишами, Лаки забывает дышать, пока взгляд скользит по сухим строчкам данных - выдержкам из медицинской карты. Анализы, короткие справки, комментарии, выкладки, диаграммы… 

Эдуард Винс-Битерхейв, 4 недели. Доставлен в ясли его дядей и опекуном Крэйном Трэмором, гражданином Дагулы IV.  
Диагноз: врожденный токсоплазмоз (нистагм), пилоростеноз. Имеются следы неудачной операции ЖКТ. Необходимо хирургическое вмешательство.  
«Какая, на хрен, Дагула? Эти документы - корявая работа Старого Коршу Харгрейвов - я и так вижу. Кого они пытаются обмануть? Глава службы безопасности Баркинс»  
«Да ладно! Деньги платят, а так - наше дело сторона. Я предлагаю не париться, а приступать к работе. Управляющий яслями Абрахамс.»  
«Поддерживаю. Деньги уже дошли. Перечислены через «Таксис», а это весьма надежный банк и на Бете… Начальник бухгалтерии Дэвис.»  
«Ну да! А перед этим деньги прошли через пяток банков галактики, я даже со счета сбился. Серьезные ребятки. Глава службы безопасности Баркинс»  
«Приступайте. Васа Луиджи, барон Бхарапутра.»  
Трэмор… Трэмор… Лаки был уверен, что где-то уже встречал это имя. Кажется, его упоминал Билл, как кого-то из своих друзей-наемников, а может – он даже видел его, бывая у старика в гостях – только лица не помнил.  
И где теперь искать этого горе-родственничка? Солдаты удачи долго не живут…  
Надо будет хорошенько расспросить Билла. Прижать к стенке – он что-то знает, почему-то Лаки в этом был уверен. 

Дата рождения: неизвестна.  
Место рождения: неизвестно.  
Полное имя: неизвестно. 

Дверь тихо отошла в сторону, свет из коридора ненадолго осветил пространство, не давая рассмотреть темную фигуру в проходе. Впрочем, Лаки и так знал, кто пользуется несомненным правом входить в любую дверь без стука.  
Легко обернуться и слегка склонить голову, приветствуя. 

\- Господин барон?  
\- Читаешь? Я знал, что тебя это заинтересует…  
\- Ученые и старший технический состав доставлены и оформлены…  
\- Знаю, я уже читал твой отчет, можешь не повторяться…ты готов к переговорам?  
\- Вполне. У меня есть… хм, парочка козырей. 

Взгляд упорно цепляется за строчки, как за спасательный круг:  
Дата… Место… Полное имя… дядей и опекуном Крэйном Трэмором… 

Тяжелая рука опускается на плечо, кончики пальцев легко, почти нежно, касаются кожи.  
\- Если… нет, когда переговоры завершатся успехом, мы найдем его для тебя.  
Легкая улыбка. Многообещающая. Ответный кивок и зеркальное отражение улыбки. 

Комм выключается. Двое мужчин выходят из кабинета. 

Часть 2. Барраяр.

Системы кондиционирования не справлялись с жарой.  
Лето, столь внезапно навалившееся на Форбарр-Султан, раздражало Императора до невозможности. Душное, жаркое, неправильное лето! Эх, если б можно было одним росчерком запретить эту проклятущую погоду… но императорской власти не хватало, как обычно, на самые нужные вещи.  
Грегор снова вздохнул, потер пальцем переносицу и углубился в чтение. 

Радиограмма «Леди Лоис» - Центру: Обнаружены неполадки в машинном отделении. Подозреваем – диверсию. Для ремонта и расследования направлены Форвилль и Миллз. О результатах будет [обрыв связи]… 

Надо же какие отвратительные шутки любит выделывать с нами судьба! Ей словно мало всего что сваливается на Его Императорское Величество ежедневно. Она решила поиздеваться всласть. И ей это удалось.  
Около года назад умерла от старости некая Анна Керел. Около восьми месяцев назад ее наследники, въехав в новоприобретенный дом, решили затеять ремонт с перепланировкой. И среди обломков старой стены нашли подозрительного вида жестяной ящик. С подозрительными документами внутри и соответствующим грифом… 

Миссия с грифом 1-А – «Полная секретность». На корабле чрезвычайного и полномочного посла Барраяра на Бете вывезти и доставить в клинику Лас-Мариас (Эскобар) ребенка мужского пола, возраст – 2 недели. Диагноз – нистагм, пилоростеноз. Требуется хирургическое вмешательство, в том числе - пересадка органов зрения. Оплата – со счета в банке Клайна через «Таксис». Ответственный – капитан Савье. … 

К счастью, среди наследников оказался один вменяемый – лейтенант флота Винсент Керел. По совместительству – резидент СБ. Поэтому ящичек отправил по назначению и очень быстро. Вот тогда-то и вспомнилось, что госпожа Керел приходилась любимой двоюродной племянницей некоему господину Гришнову.  
Приснопамятному Гришнову - последнему министру политического воспитания. 

… исходя из результатов проведенного расследования, имела место диверсия комаррианского агента разведки наиболее вероятного противника. Две бомбы с часовым механизмом были установлены в машинном отделении во время краткосрочного ремонта на станции.  
Рецензия Негри: Расследование и поиски продолжать. …  
По всему выходило, что за три года до рождения Грегора родился некий младенец мужского пола. Если верить комментариям врачей СБ, его можно было вылечить в условиях Барраяра, но с 50%-ным успехом и еще – он должен был подрасти, хоть до 5 лет. Спешка с вывозом ребенка с планеты была явно нелогичной.  
… платежное поручение, датированное 03.10.2865 г….  
С другой стороны, учитывая ту строжайшую секретность, с которой его вывозили… видимо, опасались, что кто-то из высокопоставленных и нужных форских семейств будет заподозрен в мутациях в крови. А генсканированием на Барраяре тогда еще никто не пользовался…  
… В связи с невозможностью доставить ребенка на Эскобар, младенец доставлен в ясли Дома Бхарапутры под именем Эдуарда Винс-Битерхейва лейтенантом Алиенос. Диагноз подтвердили. Первая операция была проведена в течении двух суток после доставки и завершилась успешно… 

Грегор поднял глаза от документов:  
\- Этого лейтенанта так и не нашли?  
\- Он был не из наших – из министерства политического воспитания… - покачал головой генерал Аллегре. – Судя по всему, погиб во время массовых расправ над ними…  
\- Или сбежал с планеты, испугавшись, - император откинулся на спинку кресла и устало потер виски. Жара отупляла. – Джексон тогда находился на пути в Эскобар, я правильно понимаю?  
\- Либо через них, либо через Тау Кита.  
Грегору внезапно захотелось выругаться. Но он держался. И продолжал удерживать на лице отстраненно-сосредоточенную маску. 

Из заключения экспертов: одновременный взрыв двух капсул с пластидом, в следствии их расположения в непосредственной близости от реактора, достиг мощности равной 4а.э.. Этого хватило, чтобы взрывной волной, последовавшей за выбросом плазмы, практически полностью уничтожить отсеки B, C и E. Из пассажирских уцелел только отсек F – часть пассажиров спаслась в отделяемых боксах. Части тел, находившихся в отсеке B, опознать невозможно, поэтому составить однозначный список погибших невозможно…  
Ребенок должен был стать частью какой-то интриги. Поэтому о его успешном выздоровлении, да и о том, что он выжил после диверсии, Гришнов Службе безопасности не сообщил. Оставил всю информацию внутри своего министерства, благо тогда у него были для этого все возможности…  
\- Допрос уцелевших пассажиров и экипажа яхты «Леди Лоис» ничего не принес. О существовании младенца они не знали, а посещать отсек В было категорически запрещено людьми МПВ. Кем был этот младенец? Кому из форов так не повезло?  
… ребенок выглядит бодрым и здоровым, физическое развитие – в рамках нормы, психоневрологическое – с небольшим опережением. Условия содержания – хорошие. Претензий к работе ясельных работников – нет… 

\- Что выяснили Ваши агенты на Джексоне?  
\- Ничего конкретного. Информацию о течении операций…  
\- Операций?  
Генерал сверился со своими записями.  
\- Младенцу сделали операцию на стенках желудка, а через год – пересадили роговицу на обоих глазах. Бухгалтерские документы мы изъять не смогли, но они были найдены в сейфе Гришнова, так что становится ясно – последнее перечисление денег на оплату проживания и обеспечения ребенка ушло за месяц до смерти Вашего отца.  
Грегор отметил, что Аллегре сказал о «смерти», не о «гибели» кронпринца Зерга. Впрочем, он же – глава Службы безопасности Барраяра, ему положено знать все. В том числе и то, что уже стало давней, а главное – нежелательной историей…  
Интересно, можно ли это дело тоже причислить к «ставшим историей»? Вряд ли. А жаль.  
\- Что еще?  
\- Есть…- глава СБ прочистил горло и продолжил:  
\- Есть также свидетельство о переработке биологического материала.  
Император с внимательным прищуром взглянул на него.  
\- Дата?  
\- 16е число третьего месяца 2874 года, - Аллегре помолчал и добавил зачем-то:  
\- Имеется в виду джексонианский месяц.  
«Почти тридцать лет назад…»  
\- Это снимает нашу проблему, я правильно понимаю?  
\- Есть одна загвоздка, Ваше Величество, - сказал генерал Форкрафт, глава департамента по делам галактики. – Один из моих людей подвергнул это свидетельство дополнительной проверке… очень старательный парнишка… и он утверждает, что дата создания документа – 2895 год.  
Глаза императора превратились в две тонкие черные линии.  
…Эдуард Винс-Битерхейв…  
E. V.-B. … Случайность или совпадение?  
\- Он не уверен, так как точно определить по копии это невозможно, - продолжал Форкрафт. – Но он – один из лучших наших специалистов по электронной документации. И… он готов отправится на Джексон, чтобы выяснить все точно, поскольку люди, которые находятся там не способны это определить, увы. 

Грегор задумчиво рассматривал узор на гардинах. Красное и синее в золотистых вензелях.  
\- Да. Пусть отправляется. Как у него с конспирологией? Он сможет… прижиться на Архипелаге, чтоб его не заподозрили?  
Глава отдела ДК кивнул, подтверждая:  
\- Да, Ваше Величество. Мы можем сейчас же начать подготовку к его отправке.  
\- Хорошо. Мы даем разрешение на операцию. На этом пока закончим. 

Грегор вспомнил, как когда-то, года в четыре, попросил у мамы брата, а она расплакалась и все никак не могла успокоиться… больше он с ней об этом и не разговаривал. А, повзрослев, узнал о том, что у него был мертворожденный старший брат. И в этом тоже был виноват его отец, доведший маму до психического срыва.  
Но Грегору маленькому так хотелось братика, с которым можно играть, что даже сейчас у Грегора взрослого сводило скулы, как от боли. Просто от воспоминаний.…свидетельство о переработке биологического материала от 16.03.2874… 

Генералы собрали документы, встали из-за стола, поклонились и вышли.  
Только после этого Грегор позволил себе запустить папкой в пушистый ковер, украшавший простенок между окнами. Папка с сытым, почти довольным стуком упала на пол.  
«…И не забыть ее убрать оттуда к следующему совещанию…» 

Часть 3. Хеген Хаб.

Заходящее солнце над лазурным горизонтом. Каменный ажур балконной ограды. Высокий мужчина с привычно насмешливым взглядом. Из-под расстегнутого ворота серой рубашки виднеется тонкая золотая нить – настолько тонкая, что видна только по легким бликам-отсветам лучей. 

Мужчина опирается на парапет. Бриз нежно треплет слегка вьющиеся пряди волос. 

\- Здравствуй, Билл. 

\- Здравствуй, Лаки, - почти про себя здоровается наемник. Его ученик почти не изменился со времени их последней встречи. Разве что стал чуть более раскованно держаться. Что ж – должность главы филиала Дома это позволяет. 

\- Красиво, верно? – Лаки оборачивается и несколько секунд задумчиво смотрит на золото и лазурь за его плечом. – Это наша новая резиденция. Мы все-таки рискнули. Проект уж очень удачен… Впрочем, - мужчина снова смотрит в камеру, - он еще и не завершен. И мне, - Билл отмечает это «мне» вместо привычного «нам», - все еще необходим хороший специалист по общей безопасности. А то эти… любители... почти упустили резидента нашей знакомой империи. Ты ведь понимаешь, что так более не может продолжаться. 

Наемник понимал. За подобными обращениями – прячется более чем настойчивое предложение работы. Особенно учитывая его предыдущую работу. Кажется, барон и Лаки решили, что его пора переселять поближе. Чтоб его череп, в котором хранится так много, был под присмотром. 

\- Естественно, хорошие специалисты нужны всем, и парень еще поработает для нас… 

Его не уничтожили? Билл был слегка удивлен. Но Лаки отличается нестандартным подходом к решению стандартных проблем Джексона. Видимо, все же именно это, а не хваленое «везение» выбросило его почти к самой верхушке Дома – его чертовски действия трудно предсказать.  
А парень, действительно, поработает на совесть – ведь он уверен, что продвижение по карьерной лестнице Дома поможет ему продвинуться к решению проблем своего императора. И барраярцев не просто предсказать, и изящно-отчаянных цетов также, но на «благе империи» клямка и у тех, и у других. На это их можно ловить. 

\- …но повторения подобной ситуации я просто не могу допустить, согласись. Поэтому собирайся. 

Вот так. Прямой приказ. Мягким уверенным тоном. Раньше подобные нотки звучали только в голосе господина барона. Теперь вот и Лаки почувствовал вкус настоящей власти. 

\- Лаборатории Риоваля мы, наконец, закончили реконструировать. Их надо будет еще раз проверить. Равно как и людей Ри. Они работают отвратительно, но старательно, что еще хуже. Половину можно выбраковывать – они не способны думать. 

\- Они еще не привыкли к тебе. Думают, что ты – это просто молодая копия их барона, и боятся его, как тебя, - пожимает плечами Билл. Они еще не знают, что Лаки надо бояться по-другому. 

\- Фелл уже почти утешился после сделки. По крайней мере, считает, что уже может шутить, - легкая усмешка украшает тонкие губы. Мужчине она идет неимоверно – и он об этом знает. У него целый сонм этих улыбок и усмешек – от располагающих к себе до вгоняющих в холодный озноб, – и он умеет ими распоряжаться.  
За его спиной солнце становится все более и более малиновым. Небо постепенно темнеет, а ветер усиливается, почти заглушая голос. 

\- Вот, впрочем, и все новости, - «Которые мне следует знать». Чтоб расслышать, что Лаки теперь говорит Биллу приходится читать по губам. - А из забавного… На Барраяре состоялась свадьба императора. Перед свадьбой император и его невеста решились опубликовать результаты своего генсканирования – чтоб ни у кого не возникло подозрений в их нездоровье, видимо. 

Билл слегка подается вперед, как гончая, увидавшая зайца. Удивительный шанс. 

\- Мы сравнили цепочки с уже имеющейся информацией… 

\- И? – наемник уже знал ответ, но проверить его…возможности информаторов Дома все же ограничены. 

\- И нашли совпадение. Но только частичное – по материнской линии. Так что у меня не может быть претензий к данному государству, кроме, естественно, их острого желания меня все же устранить. Очевидно – на всякий случай. Так что – ждем тебя у нас, это развлечение стоит того. Удачной дороги и до встречи, Билл! 

Запись останавливается. Билл выбирается из кресла и подходит к бару. Бутылка темного бренди уже почти закончилась, но еще пара капель плещутся на дне. 

Наемник залпом выпивает остатки, не забыв помянуть своего дружищу Крейна, которого когда-то сам же и прихлопнул, когда случайно, под кайфом, узнал у него то, чего не стоит знать… лишним людям.  
Но уж больно повод подходящий – его помянуть совсем не грех, этого славного, в сущности, барраярца. Он столько сил и энергии потратил, чтоб не терять мальчишку из вида… Билл хмыкает и задумчиво улыбается внезапной догадке.  
«Интересно, а его бывшие коллеги успели перехватить себе хотя бы фрагмент этой записи? Она была так демонстративно несложно закодирована… очень в духе Лаки».  
И что тогда из сказанного – правда? 

Билл снова поворачивается к экрану визора. В мягких, пугающе бархатных, карих глазах самого способного из его учеников светится легкая насмешка. Билл согласно кивает.  
\- До встречи, Эзар.


End file.
